Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2009
These are comments about the front page or the wiki in general made during 2009. For recent comments, see Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki ----- This totally needs to be more comprehensive. Can we add something to the main page to encourage people to add their own damn entries? Not to be a giant faggot, but it would be nice. Maybe some spamming on the chons too, I dunno. SelfTitledAlbum 19:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. You can edit it, right? As for spamming, you can do that too. I can only spam so much, after all. :3 Kotep 22:40, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Most definitely can do. On a side note, damn, the wiki engine is awesome, I'd use it to write papers. SelfTitledAlbum 04:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) So, hold on a second. Can we add games that we enjoyed and think others should try out, or do they have to go through an evaluation first? Butchy 21:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Addition of Metacritic or Mobygames scores, Turbo-Grafx 16 and other consoles While I am grateful for this desk reference to all the best (and sometimes hidden) games for all these systems, I feel that some people might try to sneak in undeserving games. Shouldn't there be an outside score (from Metacritic, for example) to go along with these games? And I feel that some consoles are underrepresented, such as the Turbo-Grafx 16. There had to be a couple of games that were worthwhile. Also, since PC gaming spans a much wider timespan than even long-lived consoles such as the PS2, shouldn't we include the year they were released in, along with the OS version and whether it's XP, Vista or 7 compatible? Maybe a link to DOSBox with instructions on how to run these games? Or is that leaning towards iffy territory? Metacritic would be alright with me, and the PS3 page has that sort-of set up with colors. Could also be done with icons, or another box. If there are incompatibilities, then that would be a good thing to list in the description. If you have to use DOSBox to run a game, note that too, but I'd be a little concerned if we start giving out links or instructions on how to pirate games. I just want to keep things on the safe side of Wikia's policies. Kotep 18:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) -- Maybe the table could go something like this Game | Summary | Original| Compatibility | (Year) |-------------| Platform| WinXP|Vista|7 | --Chanpuru 16:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I'd like to mention that if there's any "undeserving" games, that the users would probably agree to take them off. There's a few here that I'm personally not fond of ("I'm OK"? Seriously?), but I'm not sure someone should go out of his or her way to take them out without the approval of others. I think it just comes down to personal opinion and experience. If there was some sort of non-official critic system that worked similar to metacritic, with appropriate commentary and scoring (both being from reasonable people, as opposed to spammers), I think it would be neat to use that. As far as I know, such a site doesn't exist though. Some have mentioned games not being "critically-panned", but still being good games, and I think if they had to vouch for that, they likely could. There are some games critics aren't fond of that are actually decent to good, and are sometimes ragged on for absolutely ridiculous reasons. I also think there are also some games that should simply be played for an experience, such as the first Dragon Quest for RPG fans, for various respective reasons. I'm not entirely against using metacritic, but I'm not all for it either. However, I would like to mention that this is "/v/'s recommended wiki", not Metacritic's. The more official you go, the less personal the recommendations become, which was kind of the point of doing lists like this to begin with, or at least my reason. Sorry if I rambled on or my argument doesn't have much support to it, I'm a bit tired. --Dejiko 03:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) There is a TurboGrafx page Can we please have it added to the 4th gen list??? --MFGreth The Freeware games page The freeware games page should totally be added to the Others section. - MFGreth1 04:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) There should be a free flash game section. I've found some gems online, but nowhere to put them. -- 03:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Do we really need an iPhone section? iPhone gaming is fucking trash. I say we just get rid of it. I mean, how many of you actually own the iPhone? How many people own a TurboGrafx-16? Kotep 05:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Not many but the TurboGrafx-16 is a gaming console. The iPhone is a cell phone. :Some /v/irgins may have an iPhone, and may want to know what games they can fucking put on it. Why are you so angry at the iPhone? Did it beat you up and steal your lunch money? - MFGreth1 16:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Some guy just tried to put iPhone into the current gen list. I think it's wrong to do so. Anyone agrees/disagrees?--Sataaa 17:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC)--Sataaa 17:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, technically it's not wrong, but the iPhone is better off in the section it's in. - MFGreth1 17:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I would be happier with it if we also had an Android section, or an all around Mobile section where all of those games could go. The iPhone certainly has the best library of games, as far as cell phones go, but there are a fair number of good Android games these days. --Widgetcraft 22:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :The iPhone is a palmtop multifunction device (like the Nokia N-Gage DOHOHOHO!). I'm torn between putting it among the handheld gaming consoles, or putting it among the Computers. Android should get it's own page when /v/ decides what's worth playing on Android palmtop computers. If someone suggests we should have a Blackberry gaming page... well, whatever. -- Mozai 00:09, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Has there been any discussion of a Master System+Game Gear section? :OK. You don't need to make description to every game, other people would be glad to help with those (including me)!--Sataaa 19:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Sataaa. I'll try making a page now, but I'm new to this thing, so I might have a bit of trouble. --Dejiko 01:24, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's done, but I'm going to take a break and maybe go to sleep here in a minute. If anyone else can give me a hand, I'd really appreciate it. http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/Master_System_and_Game_Gear --Dejiko 01:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I streamlined your page, Dejiko, creating the tables, adding the Sega logo, etc etc etc. Thanks for all the work you've been doing lately, by the way. MFGreth1 16:28, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again, MFGreth1. I'm still new to this whole wikia/wiki page stuff, so until I get it down, I'll be thankful for all the help I get. --Dejiko 02:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I think we should add a guide to Emulation Do you think adding a guide to emulation with all the best emulators and settings would be a good idea? :I think that MAYBE PSOne, PS2 and Mame might need some explanation, but the rest are pretty straight forward.--Sataaa 18:41, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :There are a million fucking guides on the internet on emulation, the how to's, and what emulators to use. It's a simple google search away. A waste of space, honestly. MFGreth1 16:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) A WORD OF ADVICE! If you are creating a new page (or editing an old page) and adding a table, here's some advice: - In Table properties, change cell spacing to ZERO, and cell padding to THREE. This will make the table consistent with the other tables in this wiki, and then I won't have to go changing it for you later. -Again in table properties, change the 'Headers' to BOTH. This way you won't have to manually bold every game's title or the title of the columns. EASY! - MFGreth1 17:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Purdy Pictures I was wondering if maybe we could re-do the front page, but this time witht he consoles logo? Text could go under it for obvious reasons. Good or bad idea? (Ps. <3 to MFGreth1 & Kotep for so much work I see get done on here!)--Blue Hart 09:16, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Maybe, but I'm not totally sure. It might be a bit busy, but if we could get a standard size, it might work. Also thanks man. :3 Kotep 09:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I like the front page the way it is, but, if you work it out I'm sure it'd look good. And thanks much~ - MFGreth1 17:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello gentlemen, sorry I've been away for a while, but I'm going to try to pick this up again. Got fairly much all logos, just going to resize them and then maybe boot up word and make some tables and figure something neat and tidy. Any tip and/or hints that may help in this venture? --Blue Hart 04:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Games This wiki needs a "Multiplayer Games" section. Soldat, ragnarok online, WoW, etc. *Then make it. - MFGreth1 17:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking of throwing in my "multiplayer bonanza" list, complete with printable number cards for hard to choose days (pick a number from a hat/box/whatever, there's your game). Unfortunately, due to COLLEGE, I haven't had much time to finish it. I had a different format from the Wiki, but I think it could work with it, if only for one page. Each game has 3 categories: Summary (brief summary akin to the wiki usuals), more info (a link to a webpage with further in-depth information (when possible/available)), and video(s) (a link to a youtube video of gameplay in action, prefereably 2 or more players when possible, although a few only showed 1 player). I'd like to finish it someday, maybe around thanksgiving or so (It was originally supposed to be finished in the summer...). If you're willing to hold off until I can get some stuff in, I'd be more than willing to let anyone add to it. Until then, sorry. --Dejiko 06:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Games by Genre How bout we make lists by genres?-- 08:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC) That's not a bad idea by any means, but the strongest argument against it is that we already have the buttons to make it easier to see individual genres. Don't get me wrong. It's not a bad idea; however, it just seems abit unnecessary, especially if you're going to focus your efforts on one system at a time. --Dejiko 16:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Christmas games I'm guessing you guys are going to add Christmas games soon, so I've gathered a list for future reference. All of these are Freeware: Elf Bowling - The original is still fun to play...for about 10 minutes. Added mainly because of nostalgia. Merry Gear Solid - Top down stealth action game in the vein of Hideo Kojima's Metal Gear Solid series. Download link: http://www.superfundungeonrun.com/total-klik//merrygear.html The Elf Brothers: The Elf Brothers is an mini RPG where you battle slimes to save Santa from the kidnappers. The game features a turn-based battle system where every move is some form of a minigame. Download Link: http://www.klikacademy.com/cc/CYS/TEBclosed.zip That could be a neat idea, I just hope there's enough to fill it out. --Dejiko 04:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I couldnt imagine there being enough suff that isnt freeware pc games to justify a christmas list... - MFGreth1 01:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I had another idea after recalling this discussion at Wal-Mart, while I was in the electronics. I saw Cooking Guide for ten bucks. No big deal, right? But right next to it I saw MOTHERFUCKING FIRE EMBLEM SHADOW DRAGON for the same low price. So I thought, "Hoyl shit! Why didn't anyone tell me these exists?" THEN I got to thinking of this discussion after that and thought, "That might be a pretty good idea as an alternate." So perhaps we could make a small article recommending great holiday season deals in different areas, and which stores offer what. I do not know how well this might work for our international associates, but nationally (or rather, in the USA for my case), I think it might turn out pretty decently, as long as said deals are indeed national. I know Gamestop, Toys'r Us, Target, and I think one other are running some good deals right now, although I forgot the specifics. I could see the article being cut into two sections: Good Retro Gen Deals (includes last gen) and Good Current Gen Deals. Both would include price ranges and locations as sub categories (similar to the charts we've been doing) any other information is available here, so that isn't necessary to include within the deal article (Especially since links to sections accompanying system categories would be preferable). Location might be changed to "Location/Website" if a deal is online though. --Dejiko 05:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to add. A potential price range offer might be as follows: $20 and under, buy one, get one free/50% off (or some equivalent.), and $25-50+ games being marked down due to price slashing or some other deal going on currently. --Dejiko 06:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) *If you want to spearhead that, by all means go for it. I'll be too busy at work (AT Toys R Us R zone, ironic huh) to complete such a big undertaking, considering how much research itll require. It would also be defunct by next year, so... - MFGreth1 16:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) That's true. What a shame, but it might be nice for as long as it can last, and hopefully some deals will last past this year. It might be worth giving a shot, if not just for Christmas, then any deal updates during the seasons in general. --Dejiko 02:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) MMOs & Online Games I know they tend to hardly qualify as games, but I think they deserve their own section, since there are a few /v/ plays (EVE and a couple others are heavily populated) and there's occasionally a /v/irgin or two looking for a free one that's good. I'd also like to suggest a page be considered for... /v/ servers/game groups? I know they're so transitory and impermanent, but it would be nice if we had a repository for /v/ server addresses (or even guild names for MMOs) for online games (like all the /v/ TF2 servers, AOK servers, etc). It'd make playing with bros much easier. I'm in agreeance with this, this would be highly useful for bros to find one another, as well as just a giant list of MMOs what what not. might start this sometime today? --Blue Hart 04:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- EDIT, Remember to start adding signatures, so we know who you are Anons!--Blue Hart 04:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC)